The New Prophecy
by Kagomeshipper
Summary: Kagome and a few others are alive from the final battle. Jumping into the well she is forced into another adventure. Will she find love or only grief and sorrow? Prophecy: "Fire will save the clan but Night will save the Raven from the Tiger's wrath." K for a small amount of violence (The first book of the series)
1. Final Time as a Human

Author's Note: I don't own these characters

Summary: Kagome and a few others are alive from the final battle. Jumping into the well she is forced into another adventure. Will she find love or only grief and sorrow? Prophecy: "Fire will save the clan but Night will save the Raven from the Tiger's wrath." K+for a small amount of violence (The first book of the series)

"Talking"

" _Thoughts_ "

Prologue

It was the final battle, the Inu-tachi with Sesshomaru and Koga's wolf pack against Naraku and his 1000 demons. More than 75% of Koga's wolf pack was killed but they took 250 of Naraku's demons with them. Naraku stole Koga's jewel shards and broke both of his legs in the process. Ginta and Hakkaku were able to run away with him after he ordered what was left of his pack to retreat. After the wolves ran away, the Sesshomaru with Inu-tachi finished off the last of the demons. While they were fighting the demons, Naraku sent out a swarm of Saimyōshō while Miroku was using his wind tunnel. He sucked in a huge amount of Saimyōshō before he could close his wind tunnel. Miroku fainted from the amount of poison that he got from the Saimyōshō. Only to die a few minutes later. Sango rushed to his aid not knowing he was dead and was soon attacked by 100 demons, she was able to kill 25 of them but soon there were too many of them for her to handle. She was eaten by a cheetah demon, Kirrara ran to her master's aid to only be cut down by a tiger demon. Soon the only people who were left were Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Naraku . Inuyasha had a huge gash on his back. Shippo had a few scratches on his face and hands. Kagome had a gash on her left leg as well as a scratch on her right cheek. Sesshomaru had a small scratch on his left hand. While Naraku had no injures at all.

"Damn it all!" yelled Inuyasha angrily.

"Shippo stay behind me," said Kagome to the small fox demon.

"Ok Kagome," said Shippo, doing what Kagome said.

"It's time to end this Naraku!" yelled Inuyasha, running toward the evil half-demon with his sword in his hand.

"Hn," said Sesshomaru quickly attacking Naraku from the right.

"Die Naraku!" yelled Kagome, shooting a sacred arrow at Naraku, not knowing that one of Naraku's tentacles were coming from behind her.

"Watch out Kagome!" yelled Shippo, jumping hoping to somehow stop the tentacle from killing her. As Kagome reacting to Shippo's warning, she saw Shippo being impaled the tentacle that was supposed to kill her.

"Shippo!" screamed Kagome with tears in her eyes. Naraku took his tentacle from Shippo's dead body. Kagome grabbed his body and limped quickly to the edge of the battlefield.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you Shippo," said Kagome, setting down his body. With that she limps back to the battle. She looks at Naraku with hatred in eyes and shoots an arrow after arrow at him while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru attack him with their swords. After a hour Naraku killed Inuyasha by impaling his heart with a tentacle. Kagome was still firing arrow after arrow with a surprised look on her face.

" _How come Inuyasha didn't turn into a demon?"_ thought Kagome while she was still shooting more arrows. But then she saw that he was still holding his sword. Just as Kagome shoot her last sacred arrow at Naraku, Sesshomaru did his Dragon Strike attack from all directions, killing Naraku.

"Finally, the war is over," said Kagome grabbing Naraku's jewel shards.

"The Shikon no Tama is now complete," said Kagome, fusing Naraku's and her jewel shards together.

"Hn," said Sesshomaru, walking away. Kagome limped back where she put Shippo's body.

"Shippo, I'm going to bury you with the others," said Kagome sadly. Kagome limped slowly to Kaede's village.

" _Why did they all have to die? I'm the one who broke this damn jewel! I should have died and not them,"_ thought Kagome, looking at the Shikon no Tama angrily. After what seemed like forever, she finally arrived that Kaede's village. As she is walking into the village, she sees Kaede walking toward her.

"Welcome back, Kagome," said Kaede.

"Kaede, I have to speak with you privately," said Kagome, walking toward Kaede's hut.

"Yes, of course," said Kaede. After they enter the hut, Kaede starts to make a stew.

"They're all dead but Sesshomaru Kaede," said Kagome.

"I see," said Kaede.

"What are you going to do with the jewel, Kagome?" asked Kaede.

"I'm going to make a wish when I return home," answered Kagome.

"I do have one request to ask of you Kaede," said Kagome.

"What is your request Kagome?" asked Kaede.

"Would you bury everyone that was at the battle?" asked Kagome.  
"Of course Kagome," answered Kaede.

"I must leave now Kaede, if Koga comes to find me tell him I left for my home," said Kagome.

"I understand Kagome, now go," said Kaede. Kagome nodded at Kaede and limped to the Bone-Eaters Well.

" _What wish should I make on the jewel?"_ Kagome thought.

" _The best wish is to make the jewel disappear,"_ thought Kagome.

" _Why is it so hard to make a stupid wish on this damned jewel!"_ thought Kagome angrily.

" _I should probably stop thinking about this right now,"_ Kagome thought. After she thought that final thought, she soon saw the Bone-Eaters Well. Limping to the Bone-Eaters Well, she looks at the feudal era one final time.

" _Goodbye, my friends,"_ thought Kagome as she climbed onto the rim of the well. Then she jumps never knowing that would the last time she be human.


	2. Finding the Fire and the Night

Author's Note: I don't own any of these characters

"Spottedleaf, what did Starclan show you?" asked the large blue-gray she-cat.

"Fire will save the clan, but Night will save the Raven where Fire could not," answered the small tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat.

"How can Fire save our clan and Night save a Raven?" asked the large blue-gray she-cat.

"I don't know Bluestar, but that is what Starclan has shown me," answered Spottedleaf.

"We must head back to camp," ordered Bluestar.

"Yes," agreed Spottedleaf.

-Setting Change-

Rusty was a tom with a flame colored pelt. He was hunting a plump mouse in the forest. Suddenly he was attacked by a long-haired gray tom. To defend himself, he pounces onto the tom's back with his claws bared. The gray tom shook Rusty off of his back and said-

"You're very strong for a kittypet,"

"I'm Graypaw from Thunderclan," said the gray tom.

"Thunderclan?" said Rusty confused.

"You haven't heard of Thunderclan!" said Graypaw surprised.

"No," said Rusty.

"Well here's some info about the forest, there are 4 clans, Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan. Shadowclan is the most dangerous," said Graypaw. Then two cats walked out of the bushes. One was a large blue-gray she-cat and the other was a thick-furred golden tabby tom.

"What is going on here?" asked the large blue-gray she-cat.

"I was just talking to this twoleg pet Bluestar," answered Graypaw. Rusty was starting to get angry because they were talking like he wasn't even there but he didn't show it. Bluestar looked at him with interest.

" _Could he be the Fire from the_ _Prophecy, I still need to find the Night and the Raven,"_ thought Bluestar.

"What is your name?" Bluestar asked Rusty.

"My name is Rusty," answered Rusty.

"Would you like to join Thunderclan?" asked Bluestar.

"What!" exclaimed Graypaw and the golden tabby.

"This kittypet doesn't have warrior blood Bluestar," said the golden tabby.

"Yes, that may be true Lionheart, but too much warrior blood has been spilled lately," said Bluestar.

"And we need more warriors, so do you say Rusty, will you join Thunderclan?" asked Bluestar. Rusty thought about Bluestar's offer.

"I will join Thunderclan," answered Rusty.

"Then follow us," said Bluestar. Rusty nodded and followed the 3 Thunderclan cats. As they were walking to the Thunderclan camp, there was a flash of light in the bushes.

"What was that?" asked Rusty.

"Let us go look," said Bluestar. They walk slowly to the bushes where the light came from. After they entered the bushes they see a she-cat with black pelt with very small silver spots sleeping.

"Do you know this she-cat?" asked Rusty.

"No," answered Bluestar.

" _This she-cat must be the Night from the Prophecy, I still have to find the Raven,"_ thought Bluestar.

"Lionheart, will you carry this she-cat back to camp," ordered Bluestar.

"Of course," said Lionheart.

"This she-cat needs to eat more," said Lionheart.

"We must hurry to camp," said Bluestar picking up speed. After running for sometime, they arrived at Thunderclan camp.

"Lionheart, take the she-cat to Spottedleaf," ordered Bluestar.

"Yes, Bluestar," said Lionheart.  
"Rusty, follow me," said Bluestar. Rusty follows Bluestar to a huge rock. Bluestar jumps onto the top of the rock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please come for a clan meeting," yelled Bluestar. Soon many cats join together in front of the huge rock.

"I called this clan meeting because we have a cat who would like to join us," said Bluestar.

"He's just a kittypet!" yelled pale brown tabby tom with black stripes.

"Yes, he was a kittypet, but he shows great promise," said Bluestar.

"Let me fight him and we will see if he has great promise," yelled the pale brown tabby tom with black stripes.

"Fine, Longtail, you may fight him," said Bluestar. Longtail pounces onto Rusty. Rusty shakes Longtail off him. Rusty swipes his claws at Longtail only to have missed.

"Is that the best you can do!" yelled Longtail trying to make Rusty angry. Longtail swipes at Rusty, removing his collar. Rusty bites Longtail's left ear, ripping a piece off.

"This fight is over!" yelled Bluestar.

"Darkstripe, get Spottedleaf," ordered Bluestar.

"Of course Bluestar," said Darkstripe running to the medicine den.

"This tom has proven himself worthy of joining Thunderclan, his apprentice name will be Firepaw," said Bluestar. Suddenly a black tom with a white chest comes bursting out of the bushes.

"Someone help," said the tom fainting. Many two other cats come out of the bushes, a big dark brown tabby tom was carrying a small tortoiseshell tom with a ginger tail.

"Tigerclaw what happened?!" yelled/asked Bluestar as Spottedleaf was arriving to check on Longtail and the black tom with a white chest.

"Oakheart killed Redtail and I killed Oakheart in revenge," answered Tigerclaw.

"I see," said Bluestar walking to Redtail's dead body and licked him.

"What are they doing?" asked Firepaw.

"They are sharing tongues with Redtail one last time since he has joined Starclan," answered Graypaw.

"Starclan?" asked Firepaw.

"It is the clan of warriors that have past on," answered Graypaw.

"Lets go check on Ravenpaw," said Graypaw.

"Who's Ravenpaw?" asked Firepaw.

"Ravenpaw is the tom who fainted," answered Graypaw walking toward Spottedleaf.

"Hey Spottedleaf how's Ravenpaw?" asked Graypaw.

"He'll be fine," answered Spottedleaf.

"How the she-cat that Lionheart gave you?" asked Firepaw.

"She's not doing good, she's thin from lack of food, she has a huge gash on her left back leg and scratch on her face," answered Spottedleaf.

"I was able to stop the bleeding but if she doesn't wake up soon, she going to die," said Spottedleaf.

"Should I tell Bluestar?" asked Firepaw.

"No I'll tell her later," said Spottedleaf.

"Firepaw, we should go to bed," said Graypaw.

"Alright," said Firepaw. Graypaw and Firepaw walk to the Apprentice den.

"Who are they?" asked Firepaw looking at the other 2 cats in the den.

"That's Sandpaw," said Graypaw pointing to the pale ginger she-cat with his tail.

"And that's Dustpaw," said Graypaw pointing to the dark brown tabby tom with his tail.

"Firepaw, pick a nest to sleep in," said Graypaw laying down onto one of the nests.

"Alright," said Firepaw walking to the nest next to Graypaw's nest.

"Goodnight Firepaw," said Graypaw.

"Night Graypaw," said Firepaw falling asleep, dreaming about the she-cat they found in the forest.


	3. The Awakening

Author's Note: Sorry I've been gone for longer than I said I would, my sister broke my computer in November so I had to wait for a replacement for 2 weeks and I wasn't able to write fast enough to post this at the end of November and the beginning of December. And I don't own the characters in the story  
Signed,  
Kagomeshipper  
Firepaw woke up to Graypaw's poking paw.  
"Firepaw wake up," whispered Graypaw.  
"I'm up, I'm up," said Firepaw.  
"We are going to go check on the she-cat we found in the forest," said Graypaw.  
"Alright," said Firepaw.  
"Let's go," said Graypaw heading to the medicine cat den with Firepaw following him.  
"I should give you a tour of the camp while we are walking around," said Graypaw.  
"Let's make the tour quick so we can still check on the she-cat," said Firepaw.  
"Fine," said Graypaw.  
"That's the warriors den," said Graypaw pointing to the den next to the apprentices' den with his tail.  
"That's the elder's den," said Graypaw pointing to the den near a flat rock in the sun with his tail.  
"That's the Bluestar's den," said Graypaw pointing to the den near the huge rock that Bluestar stood on top of the day before with his tail.  
"That's the fresh kill pile," said Graypaw pointing to the pile of prey with his tail.  
"And finally that's the nursery," said Graypaw pointing to the den near the Spottedleaf's den with his tail.  
"Thanks for the tour but we should hurry to check on the she-cat," said Firepaw trotting to Spottedleaf's den.  
"Alright," said Graypaw. When they arrived at Spottedleaf's den, they looked at the she-cat with worry.  
"Will she be alright?" asked Firepaw.  
"She won't be, if she doesn't wake up soon," answered Spottedleaf with a worried look in her eyes.  
"And how's Ravenpaw?" asked Graypaw looking at the sleeping black tom.  
"He'll be able to leave when he wakes up," answered Spottedleaf.  
"Hmm…," said the she-cat.  
"Graypaw and Firepaw go get Bluestar!" ordered Spottedleaf turning to the waking she-cat.  
"Yes, Spottedleaf," said Graypaw and Firepaw at the same time.  
"Firepaw look for Bluestar at her den and the fresh kill pile, while I look at the nursery, warriors den, and the apprentices den," said Graypaw running toward the nursery.  
"Right," said Firepaw running toward Bluestar's den. As he was almost to Bluestar's den he ran into Lionheart.  
"What's the hurry Firepaw?" asked Lionheart.  
"I'm looking for Bluestar, do you know where she is Lionheart?" said Firepaw.  
"She just went to the stockpile, why are you looking for her?" said Lionheart.

"The she-cat was waking up when I went to go look for her," said Firepaw running past Lionheart heading to the fresh kill pile. As Firepaw was running to the fresh kill pile he saw Bluestar leaving the fresh kill pile with a plump mouse in her jaws.

"Bluestar!" yelled Firepaw. Hearing her name she turns Firepaw's way.

"What is it Firepaw?" asked Bluestar slightly angry for him interrupting her meal.

"The she-cat's waking up!" said Firepaw quickly turning around and running back to Spottedleaf's den. After hearing his message, she eats the mouse in two bites and runs after him.

"I have to tell Graypaw that I found Bluestar," thought Firepaw running toward warriors den.

"I'm going to tell Graypaw to stop looking for you," yelled Firepaw at Bluestar.

"Tell him to come back to Spottedleaf's den after you find him," ordered Bluestar as she was running to Spottedleaf's den to gain some information from Spottedleaf about the she-cat. As Firepaw was running to the warriors den he saw Graypaw leaving the apprentices den.

"Graypaw!" called Firepaw to Graypaw.

"Firepaw? Did you find Bluestar?!" asked Graypaw.

"Yes and she said to go to Spottedleaf's den!" yelled Firepaw turning toward Spottedleaf's den.

"Right behind you!" yelled Graypaw running after Firepaw. When they arrived at Spottedleaf's den what they saw was amazing and unusual. They saw the most beautiful royal blue eyes but there was fear and confusion in those eyes.

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHERE AM I!?" yelled the black cat with silver spots.

"Please calm down," asked Spottedleaf softly.

"WHY SHOULD I!?" yelled the black cat with silver spots questionly.

"We have a injured cat in here resting," answered Spottedleaf calmly. Soon the black cat with silver spots calmed down, then she asked,

"Cat, what do you mean…," she started saying until she just stopped talking and her eyes widened for some reason.

"What's wrong?" asked Spottedleaf.

"Can I go outside?" asked the shocked looking she-cat.

"Of course, Firepaw will take you. Firepaw if you would," said Bluestar looking at Firepaw.

"Yes, Bluestar," said Firepaw.

"Please would you find you follow me," said Firepaw.

"Alright…," said the she-cat quietly, following Firepaw. As Firepaw and the she-cat left Spottedleaf's den, the she-cat asked,

"Where can I get some water?"

"Follow me," said Firepaw walking toward the warriors den looking for Lionheart to come with them to the nearby stream outside the camp. Soon they arrived at the warriors den but Firepaw didn't see Lionheart but did see Tigerclaw and went to go ask him a question.

"Hey Tigerclaw?" asked Firepaw.

"What?" said Tigerclaw

"Do you know where Lionheart is?" asked Firepaw.

"He just went out on a hunting patrol," answered Tigerclaw.

"Then, would you come with us to get some water?" asked Firepaw.

"Us?" questioned Tigerclaw looking at Firepaw like he was crazy.

"Me and the she-cat that we found yesterday," said Firepaw moving to the side so Tigerclaw could see the dark blue she-cat.

"I see, alright I'll go with two," said Tigerclaw with eyes full of interest at the dark blue she-cat.  
"Would you lead the way Tigerclaw?" asked Firepaw.

"Sure," answered Tigerclaw.

AN: Hey I getting ready to start a new fanfiction it will still have Kagome of course but the story will take place in the world of voltron and you guys get to pick the guy she's with the poll's up on my profile if you want to cast your own vote but it won't last long only till March 31st so hurry and cast your vote bye!/em/p


	4. Meeting Graypaw

Soon the 3 cats left Thunderclan camp and were getting close to the nearby stream.

"So what's your name?" asked Firepaw, looking at the dark blue she-cat.

"My name is Kagome," answered the dark blue she-cat.

"That's a weird name, it almost sounds like a kittypet name," said Tigerclaw with a slight glare pointed at Kagome.

"What's a kittypet?" asked Kagome, with a confused look on her face.

"A kittypet is a cat that has lived with two legs, I was a kittypet till yesterday," said Firepaw.

"Oh, okay then," said Kagome, with a look of understanding pointed at Firepaw.

"So were you a kittypet **Kagome**?" asked Tigerclaw, with a slight hatred in his voice.

"No, but my mother was, so she named me after her old owner," answered Kagome, lying right through her teeth.

"What about your father?" asked Firepaw with eyes full of curiosity.

"Well I don't know, all I was told that he died before I was born," answered Kagome, with complete honesty.

"Do you have any siblings?" asked Firepaw.

"I have a brother named Sota who was named after my father," answered Kagome, with complete honesty once again.

"Where is this so called brother of yours?" asked Tigerclaw, with some suspicion in his voice.

"He was killed by another cat," answered Kagome, with a fake sad voice.

"We're at the stream," said Firepaw, changing the topic.

"Thanks," said Kagome. Kagome put her head near the stream and started drinking the water.

"So, Kagome, how did you survive so long without being in a clan or being a kittypet?" asked Firepaw.

"Well, my family took the food that the two legs didn't eat," answered Kagome, lying once again, lifting her head from the stream.

"What do you plan on doing now?" asked Firepaw after Kagome took her head fully away from the stream.

"I may stay with you guys, if I can't do that, I'll just go find somewhere I can live on my own," answered Kagome, with complete honesty.

"We should head back to find out," said Firepaw, with excitement in his voice as he stood up.

"That we should," said Tigerclaw, also standing up.

"Alright then," siad Kagome, facing the two toms.

"Let's go," said Tigerclaw, headed toward the entrance of Thunderclan camp. Kagome and Firepaw followed Tigerclaw without a word of agreement. Soon they entered the camp.

"So who do I talk to inorder to join Thunderclan?" asked Kagome, looking at Firepaw.

"You would have to talk to Bluestar inorder to join Thunderclan," said Firepaw, looking around.

"You guys can do what you want, I'm going to go eat, so leave me alone," said Tigerclaw, walking away.

"Whatever," said Kagome, rolling her eyes.

"So do you know where Bluestar is?" asked Kagome, looking at Firepaw.

"I don't but I do know someone who would know where she is," answered Firepaw, looking at Kagome once again.

"He should be by Spottedleaf's den, come with me," said Firepaw, doing a come with me motion with his tail and head.

"Alright," said Kagome, ready to follow Firepaw once he started to move. They walked toward Spottedleaf's den. Then Firepaw saw Graypaw and yelled at him.

"HEY, GRAYPAW! OVER HERE!"

"Hey Firepaw, what's up?" asked Graypaw walking toward Firepaw and Kagome.

"Graypaw, this is Kagome, Kagome this is Graypaw," said Firepaw.

"Nice to meet you Kagome," said Graypaw, facing Kagome.

"Same to you, Graypaw," said Kagome, with a happy expression on her face.

"You should come meet Ravenpaw," said Graypaw, with his tail pointing toward Spottedleaf's den.

"Do you think that's a good idea since he's still recovering?" asked Firepaw, with a slightly worried expression on his face.

"It should be fine, so long as we don't stress him out," answered Graypaw, with confidence in his voice.

"Alright… but we leave him alone if he starts to get stressed out," said Kagome.

"That's fine with me," said Graypaw.

"Same here," said Firepaw, agreeing with Graypaw.

"Follow me," said Graypaw, walking toward Spottedleaf's den. Without another word, Firepaw and Kagome follow Graypaw the rest of the way to Spottedleaf's den. On the way to Spottedleaf's den, several of the other clan cats sent the young cats strange looks. Once arriving at Spottedleaf's den, Graypaw greeted Spottedleaf.

" Hey, Spottedleaf."

"Hello Graypaw," said Spottedleaf, turning her head toward Graypaw.

"Are you here to see Ravenpaw again?" asked Spottedleaf.

"Yeah, and I'm not alone," answered Graypaw.

"Firepaw and the new she-cat are with me," said Graypaw, moving so Spottedleaf could see them.

"What's your name?" asked Spottedleaf, looking toward Kagome.

"My name is Kagome," answered Kagome.

"What's your name?" asked Kagome, gazing at Spottedleaf.

"I'm called Spottedleaf," answered Spottedleaf.

"So you came to see Ravenpaw?" asked Spottedleaf, staring at Kagome with an unknown emotion in her eyes.

"Yes, but afterwards I was going to go look for Bluestar to ask her a few questions," answered Kagome.

"Alright, just don't be too loud," said Spottedleaf before turning back to what she was doing before Graypaw greeted her.

"Follow me," said Firepaw, walking past Graypaw.

To be continued…

Author's Note: Sorry for not posting on this story sooner. I have had major writer's block. Kagome's Pain should be getting an update soon. I also have a Youtube channel. You don't have to look at it, but if you want to check it out look up Devil Sword Gacha. Make sure to stay safe!

\- Kagomeshipper


End file.
